A Message
by Darkmoon111
Summary: Another PercyXNico One-shot (Possibly Two-shot if requested). Percy was dumped by Annabeth and now a year later with some pushes he might just be able to get A Message to the one he loves.


A Message

**Ummmm… Hi, Darkmoon111 here with my first possible one-shot (Maybe Two-shot) and also my first BoyXBoy, the pairing being PercyXNico. At the moment it is rated T (for swearing) but I may change the rating to M later if I do continue this. Hope you like :D**

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO BOOK SERIES __**OR**__ A MESSAGE BY COLDPLAY_

Cheers and overenthusiastic screams filled the night air as the lights from a temporary stage - a few bits of wood around a reasonably flat rock in a clearing near Zeus's fist - brightened up the night. Most of the campers were left blinking their eyes at the sudden and rather overly dramatic change of light. None more so then a certain young son of Hades.

Nico watched from the shadows as his secret crush was pulled on stage by Rachel and forced to the microphone. Percy was rarely seen these days; most of the time he was out in the mortal world doing Zeus knows what. Nico looked at the crowd that had gathered and to his distaste saw Annabeth and her new boyfriend - some new kid from the Hermes cabin.

Nico's face soured as he remembered how that Bitch dumped Percy after the war with Gaia, confessing that she never loved him and was using him to get power and influence with both the Camps and with the Olympians. Percy was so heartbroken and barely talked to anyone for weeks. Now a year after the war, he was generally back to normal but was still more serious and withdrawn, he joked less and his smile was a far rarer sight then a few years ago.

Nico looked at him with longing, his plan to leave at the end the war was cut short after Annabeth's confession. Nico could not disappear knowing that Percy was in such a state - and he hoped deep deep down with a subconscious idea that Percy might just fall for him - an irrational thought that he had long labelled as a lost cause.

Percy was finally hauled to the mike by a very enthusiastic Rachel whom insisted that he was to sing to the crowd. Percy was highly unimpressed with this suggestion and attempted to leave while he still had some dignity left. But Rachel being Rachel was not going to let him get away, even if it meant bodily hauling him to the mike and forcing him with the I-AM-THE-ORACLE-OBEY-ME-OR-I-WILL-GIVE-YOU-ANOTHER-DEATH-RELATED-PROPHECY glare.

Percy gave up and sighed heavily. He scanned the screaming bunch of teenagers before his gaze fell directly on Nico. He smiled faintly at Nico and felt a twinge of sadness and longing that he always felt when he saw Nico, more so since Annabeth dumped him. Percy knew he liked Nico in a more than brotherly way, and wasn't surprised that he felt this way. All children of Poseidon were bi-sexual, even if they didn't advertise it with particularly recognizable signs. Percy had never made a move thinking Nico was a lost cause but he could always dream. Percy whispered to some Apollo kids and they brought out a keyboard, two guitars and a drum kit.

Percy looked at Nico and said, "This song is for the person I love most, even if they don't know it."

Percy nodded to the Apollo kids and they began to play their instruments and Percy then began to sing.

_"My song is love_

_Love to the loveless shown_

_And it goes on_

_You don't have to be alone_

Percy looked out at the crowd, seeing Nico alone and his heart thudded faster, watching such a beautiful boy feeling so lonely.

_Your heavy heart_

_Is made of stone_

_And it's so hard to see you clearly_

_You don't have to be on your own_

_You don't have to be on your own_

Nico looked up to Percy singing in a surprisingly alluring and rich tone. He was like a siren from the sea of monsters: Unbelievably beautiful but untouchable.

_And I'm not gonna take it back_

_And I'm not gonna say, "I don't mean that"_

_You're the target that I'm aiming at_

_Got to get that message home_

Percy looked at Nico with a little smirk adorning his tanned face. The one he wanted, the target he was going to hit.

_My song is love_

_My song is love, unknown_

_But I'm on fire for you, clearly_

_You don't have to be alone_

_You don't have to be on your own_

_And I'm not gonna take it back_

_And I'm not gonna say, "I don't mean that"_

_You're the target that I'm aiming at_

_And I'm nothing on my own_

_Got to get that message home_

Nico struggled to stay, not wanting to hear Percy singing so soulfully about someone else, but his voice was too striking to ignore. It held him in place. Listening to him as if in a trance.

_And I'm not gonna stand and wait_

_Not gonna leave it until it's much too late_

_On a platform I'm gonna stand and say_

_That I'm nothing on my own_

_And I love you, please come home_

A silent message, Percy looked at his love and prayed that he would not leave before the song was over.

_My song is love, is love unknown_

_And I've got to get that message home"_

(The Song is A Message by Coldplay)

Percy's voice faded out with the last notes of the song. A slight smile graced his face. He leapt of stage, and was soon engulfed in an adoring crowd, several Aphrodite girls (and probably some of the boys too) seemed convinced the song was about them. Percy pushed them away politely, slowly but purposefully making his way to the back of the crowd. Once finally free of the pressing people, Annabeth walked over to him despite his best efforts to avoid her, jealousy written all over her face.

"Who's this poor chick you're crushing on now, loser. I hope she has insurance cause she's going to have some serious problems dealing with your ugly face." Annabeth sneered.

Instead of pulling away like he had done for the past year, he calmly faced her.

"If anyone needs insurance it's the bastard whom has to deal with your jealousy, bitch."

Annabeth looked shocked and replied in kind, "I am not jealous, simply trying to save some unfortunate girl from dealing with your lecherous ways."

"If you think I'm lecherous, I'd hate to think of what you'd call yourself, slut."

Annabeth looked down at herself in her too tight tank top and her extra short miniskirt and blushed red, having no good comeback for the truth.

"Now get out of my sight, before you embarrass yourself even further, whore."

With Percy's word biting hard in her pride she left, swaying her hips enticingly to the closest boys whom had heard the whole conversation and scoffed at her attempts to cajole them. Percy smirked his self-satisfied cocky smile which had not graced his face for over a year and walked into the shadows where he full well knew Nico was hiding.

Nico panicked and tried to shadow travel away when he saw his approach but was so caught up in his sparkling green eyes that Percy was able to just grab his arm before getting away. The two boys emerged from the shadows of the Hades cabin. Nico immediately shook off Percy's grasp and tried to walk away but was thwarted when Percy grabbed his arms and pulled him roughly up against the Hades cabin dark wall.

"Nico, I want to say this now, before you leave again. You might never know how much you mean to me but I need to do this, if only once."

Nico stood in shock, his whole body in shock, barely processing what Percy was saying. His skin felt sensitive as he felt Percy's larger body pressed against his own, he could feel the rough grip of Percy's hands pinning his down so he could not move and he could feel Percy's breath against his skin, tickling his cheek.

Percy crashed his lips onto Nico's passionately. Nico, still in a state of astonishment, did nothing for a few seconds. And just as Percy felt utter despair and was going to pull away, Nico opened his mouth and returned the kiss with the same burning desire. They stood like this, lip locked in a hungry kiss, for as long as they could, their tongues colliding in a fierce battle of wills which Nico soon conceded to Percy. They pulled apart, their bodies still pressed together, Nico still pinned down, a string of saliva connecting them together.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that." Nico's voice came out in a desperate gasp.

Percy chuckled into the young Italian's neck. "Nice to see we're on the same page."

Nico blushed, "Does this mean we're a thing or-"

Nico was cut off by another more dominate kiss.

"Of course, Neeks." Percy's voice was low and husky sending shivers down Nico's spine despite the use of his once hated nickname.

Percy seized Nico's cold hand and led him into the Hades cabin.

**Review Please Thx**

***Darkmoon111***


End file.
